Movie Night
by MelloYelloandSheepyNear
Summary: Feferi and Nepeta borrow a movie from Karkat, and proceed to not watch it. WARNING: AMATUER SMUT


_**Kay so, this is my first smut, so don't be too harsh. Also, when you're done reading this, My bro has posted another one of our fics on our profile, if you could go check it out. It's a Homestuck/Yume Nikki crossover (yeah, I know. Strange mix right?) and he's worked pretty hard on it, so it'd be great if you could offer some feed back. Anyway, enough talking! Onto the smut!~ Marquesha**_

Nepeta's tail swished impatiently in the air as she sat on the couch, waiting for her matesprit to come back. The movie was going to start soon if they didn't come quickly! Grabbing the paw print blanket off the back of the couch, she snuggled inside of the over-sized cloth. So distracted she was by snuggling, that she didn't notice when her matesprit had entered the hive they shared. That is, until, she felt their hand run through her hair. Happily purring, she grinned and lifted her head to look into their eyes. "Feferi!" Nepeta squealed as she looked at her matesprit from under the cover. She sat up, and held her arms out, gesturing for a hug. Feferi warmly accepted the hug, giving Nepeta a light kiss in the process. "Hi cuttlefish~" She purred, nuzzling their noses together. "I thought you would nefur come!"The smaller girl groaned a bit melodramatically as she squeezed Feferi. ''Now why would I ever want to miss a single chance to spend time with you?'' Feferi said, placing her hand on Nepeta's cheek and tilting her matesprit's head up for another sweet kiss. Nepeta smiled into the kiss, pulling away to plant another chaste kiss on her cheek. "Well, Karkitty gave me this movie, so I wouldn't have blamed you." She giggled, kissing her one more time. After softly pulling away, Feferi remarked, ''Sometimes I feel bad for his matesprit.'' Giggling once more, Feferi gently grabbed Nepeta's hand and led her to the couch, placing Nepeta in her lap and beginning to stroke her hair. Purring softly, she nuzzled Feferi's neck, wrapping her arms around her thin waist. She leaned up and kissed Feferi's cheeks and nose, giggling again.

Feferi kissed Nepeta's nose and then turned her attention to the cheesy romcom given to Nepeta by Karkat, slightly laughing at how silly it was. Nepeta curled her nose up cutely, before turning to the screen. "What does he see in these?" She found herself muttering, as even she noticed the bad acting and writing. She turned back to her matesprit, inspecting her lovely features. Yes, this was a much better view. Feferi looked to her matesprit and while waggling her brows, said ''You checking me out, Nepeta?'' and gave her light kiss, muttering ''I think looking at you is better than looking at this movie anyway.'' A green blush immediately made its way across her cheeks, but she kept Feferi's gaze, waggling her brows in a similar way. My thoughts exactly." she cooed, entwining their fingers. Feferi felt a blush coming to her cheeks as well, the blush growing stronger as she cupped Nepeta's face and leaned in for a deeper, more passionate kiss. Nepeta closed the distance between them, softly connecting their lips in a passion filled kiss, emitting quiet moans as the kiss grew intertwined their tongues, mind in a daze as she began to grip the back of Nepeta's upward tilted head. Her moans grew louder, blush spreading to her ears as she set her hands Feferi's shoulders. Feferi turned Nepeta and pushed her back against the couch, breaking the passionate kiss and beginning to nip and suck at her matesprit's neck."N-ngh~" Nepeta moaned as she felt the gentle nips, wrapping her arms around Feferi's body and pulling them closer to one another. Feferi began to remove her own shirt, gesturing to Nepeta to do the same. Nepeta bit her lip, blushing as she quickly removed her shirt. As she stared at her matesprit's body, she licked her lips. After removing her and Nepeta's bras she began to trail light kisses down to Nepeta's jeans, stopping and looking up for confirmation. The younger gave her a soft smile, giving her full permission to do as she pleased.

Feferi released the bulge from Nepeta's pants; it was alive and moving with anticipation for release. ''Can you hold on a sec cuttlefish?'' Feferi asked, seemingly out of breath. Nepeta bit her lip again, but nodded nonetheless, holding back moans as her bulge hit the cold air. Feferi rushed up the hive stairs into the respite block and retrieved a bucket, rushing back to her matesprit with a flushed look on her face. ''We'll need this later.'' Nepeta face palmed, they'd almost forgotten the bucket! "Good thinking." she remarked, panting slightly. Feferi placed the bucket next to the couch and placed herself on top of Nepeta, removing her own pants. Nepeta, getting a little impatient now, moved her hand to her bulge and began stroking slowly. "O-Oh~mm!" Feferi slapped her hand with an expression of mock offense on her face, ''I was gonna do it, jegus, an impatient kitty, aren't we?'' Feferi said as she began to lower her mouth to lick at the flushed green appendage. Nepeta mewled disapprovingly, before her breathe hitch as Feferi licked her bulge. Feferi smirked lightly at her matesprit's sensitivity, before she realized that her own bulge was beginning to become annoyed at the lack of attention it was receiving. 'Hopefully Nepeta will realize.' She thought as she covered Nepeta's entire bulge in one big lick.

"Ah!" She moaned, breathlessly. Biting her lip again, she pulled Feferi away from her bulge and gently laid her down. Briefly kissing Feferi, she turned around so that they were in '69' position. Licking her lips, she began to suck on the tip of her matesprit's bulge. Feferi was a little shocked at the sudden position change, but quickly began to lick at her matesprit's bulge again lightly touching Nepeta's nook in a teasing manner .She moaned again, sucking hard on the bulge in her mouth to try to coax Feferi to stop teasing. She moaned around it, sending vibrations through the organ, before pulling it back out of her mouth to lick the tip. Feferi plunged a finger into her matesprit's nook, thrusting her finger in and out before adding two more. "Ah!" Nepeta groaned around the tip of Feferi's bulge. She pulled off of it to moan again, pushing back against the fingers in her nook. Feferi smiled at this and turned herself around; she lowered her head and kissed Nepeta's thighs before pulling out her fingers and placing her bulge at Nepeta's entrance. "Are you ready?" Nepeta bit her lip in anticipation, before sucking in a deep breath. "I'm ready." With the okay from Nepeta, Feferi plunged into her matesprit, moaning at the feeling of Nepeta's tight nook clenched around her. Placing a light kiss oh Nepeta's lips, she began to move slowly, gradually picking up pace. The smaller girl panted slightly, wrapping her arms around Feferi's neck. "F-Feferi!" Feferi grabbed Nepeta's hips and began to thrust deeper into her matesprit. "Nepeta!" Feferi shouted as she felt her orgasm begin to rise. She didn't want it to end, but nonetheless she grabbed Nepeta's bulge and began to stroke.  
Nepeta buried her face in the crook of Feferi's neck, panting harder than before. "Just a little longer!" She moaned against her love's skin. Feferi grew closer with every thrust, Nepeta's moaning finally driving her over the edge. "Nepeta!" Feferi screamed as she pulled out and spilled her genetic fluids into the bucket. "Nya!" Nepeta moaned as she spilled into the bucket as well, their genetic fluids mixing. Feferi hugged her matesprit and smiled, placing a light kiss on Nepeta's lips. "That was much more entertaining than one of Karkat's movies." Feferi said before giggling. Still a bit disoriented, Nepeta nodded before glancing at the mess between her thighs. "We should probably clean-up..." she said with a sheepish smile. "Yea..." Feferi picked up Nepeta and headed to the bathroom. Feferi turned on the shower and checked the temperature. Deeming it okay to go in, she beckoned Nepeta to join her. Warily, Nepeta glanced between the shower and her matesprit before stepping in, hissing softly as the water hit her body. She curled against Feferi's body, inching away from the water slowly. "It's just water, don't be a fraidy cat." Feferi giggled, wrapping her arms around her matesprit and slowly pulling her underneath the spray of water. With more soft hisses, she clung tighter to Feferi as they ventured under the spray of the water. Feferi peppered light kisses on Nepeta's face to comfort her, placing a kiss oh her lips finally to quiet the hissing troll. Nepeta calmed down, slightly, and let her matesprit kiss her. As they pulled away, she smiled. "I really need to get used to water..." Feferi giggled at her matesprit and proceeded to give her another kiss, wrapping her arms around Nepeta's waist.


End file.
